


Captivate

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash February 2015 (And Beyond) [3]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crush at First Sight, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, POV Female Character, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida had hoped the trip to Arrandell would be exciting, and was more than delighted to witness a sword fight in the country. The short, red headed fighter held Merida's eyes long after she set her sword down, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivate

Merida had never been one for business meetings. Exploring the world sounded wonderful, but "the world" in royal terms far too often meant a dusty old castle. From the deck of her ship, Merida had stared at the mountains of Arrandell with wide eyes.

"Mum, do you think that the snow queen made those?" Merida had asked.

Her mother's own eyes had been wide, taking in everything that she could. "From what I have heard, those mountains have always been there. I do believe that she started a blizzard on the mountain furthest north though."

Merida had raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I believe so," her mother replied, then shrugged. "With the rate that news travels, you can never be one hundred percent sure of what is true and false."

Merida had hoped that with Arrandell's legendary status, it would actually be an exciting place to visit. Royal business or not, a country who was ruled by a woman who commanded snow had to be exciting.

"That certainly looks magic," Merida said, pointing to the roofs of some homes. Though most were made of wood and bricks, parts had been added to the buildings. From balconies made of ice to windows that always were covered in frost, Arrandell certainly looked to be anything but ordinary.

"It has to be," her mother replied. She fanned at her face. "Only magic could withstand this heat. Perhaps the kingdom is filled with magic."

"Let's hope it doesn't turn you into a bear."

Her mother chuckled.

The two walked on. The people passing by waved and bowed at them, and Merida gleefully waved back.

"Want to come back again later tonight?" Merida asked, pointing towards the various vendors' stalls that they were passing by. The vendors sold everything from rich smelling food to fine, fancy objects.

"I hope so," her mother replied. "I have heard that Arrandell is a bit more lenient with allowing their guests to explore the kingdom than others."

Good, Merida thought.

Arrandell was exciting, but not for quite the reason she had expected.

Merida and her mother had walked a few streets past the market and stopped dead in their tracks. Elinor's arm wrapped protectively through her daughter's own.

"Merida," she said, voice low. "We should get going."

Ahead of them, swords clanged as they clashed together. One of the fighters was a strong, thickly built blond man, while the other was thinner and masked. The thinner one was smaller than the man and moved more quickly. For every blow the man brought, they retracted. And for every block the man did to them, they always came back with another strike.

They are allowed to have sword fights in the streets of Arrandell? Merida thought. No one around them looked surprised, nor were any authority figures running forward.

Merida stood completely still, eyes locked on the two fighters. Her mother was still as well. Her eyes were still wide, but she looked a little calmer, perhaps because the fighters did not seem interested in the two (or any of the others who also stood around and watched).

"You'll never beat me!" The man said.

"I could say the same about you, Kristoff." The other replied. Their voice was higher pitched, and even as they spoke they did not turn their attention away from the fight.

The fight continued on. Though the masked fighter could hardly be called graceful, they still moved quickly and efficiently. Merida's eyes never left the other figure. Though she had always preferred the bow, she couldn't help but watch the masked figure. The way that they moved and held their sword was incredible, as if they had mastered the weapon long before.

It wasn't surprising when the masked figure won.

"Anna, I think this is enough," the blond man said. At his throat was the other's sword, which looked to be only inches away from tearing him apart.

"Of course," the other replied. "I already won; there's no reason to rub it in." They pulled the sword away and placed it on the ground.

Merida couldn't help but clap. The fight had been far more interesting than other street performances she had seen.

The masked figure turned towards them. Pulling the mask off, which looked to be made of a thin grey metal, the figure underneath smiled straight at Merida.

Merida froze. She had not been sure who to expect was under the mask, and it most certainly was not this girl. When the thin, short girl smiled, her nose and cheeks wrinkled slightly. A light sheen of sweat covered her face. Her red hair fell down past her shoulders in two long braids. The white shirt and dark pants hung tight on her, without a single rip or tear.

Merida's heart raced.

The girl's eyes suddenly widened. She ran forward, ignoring the sword that she had left on the ground.

"Are you two the royal guests that Elsa was talking about?"

Merida remained still. Her mother, however, nodded.

"You know the queen?"

The girl nodded. "I'm her sister. Anna of Arrandell, at your service."

"Merida of Dunbroch at yours." Merida did the best mix of a bow and a curtsy that she could. Her heart was still racing, and her eyes couldn't break away from the other red head's gaze.

"Queen Elinor of DunBroch." Elinor smiled. "I see that you are quite the fighter."

Anna blushed. "Oh, that? It was just for fun, nothing serious."

"You were still quite impressive." She gestured towards Merida. "My daughter herself is a skilled archer."

"She never would have guessed," Merida said, adjusting the quiver strapped to her back.

Anna giggled, a cheery that sound that almost seemed infectious. "Well it's quite an honor to have you two here. I'd be pleased to escort you two to the castle."

"That would be wonderful," Elinor replied.

"I promise that there won't be any more impromptu fights on the way." Anna chuckled. She them motioned the two forward. "I suppose you two are tired after your voyage here. Let's get you to your rooms in the castle so you two may freshen up before dinner tonight. Oh, Elsa will be so excited to see that you two are here." She walked forward and picked up her stuff, handing them to the blond man. "Could you get these to the castle for me, Kristoff?"

He nodded. "Of course, Anna." He took her items and walked to a nearby sled that was led by a reindeer.

Anna turned back towards the two. "Well, let's get going."

Elinor nodded.

The three walked forward, Anna the fastest of them all. Though she was a bit tired from the ship ride, Merida hurried to keep pace with the other princess.


End file.
